


Don't Let Me Go

by pinkladyalex



Series: Old Larry One Shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Reality, angsty, then fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are going through a rough patch, and then Louis hears Harry's song.</p><p>(basically I got really emotional when this song came out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

Louis logged on twitter, to check out what was going on in the fandom. He saw multiple tweets to him about whether or not he had heard Harry’s song.

 

Harry has his own song out?

 

Louis clicked on the first link he had been tweeted, and it took him to a YouTube video entitled “Don’t Let Me Go (featuring Harry Styles) by Sam McCarthy.” He clicked play, and the music started. The picture of Harry on the screen made him smile, and wonder what exactly the boy was doing at the time. He was probably in his room, doing something. Louis wished they were allowed to room together, but they had been forced apart by management. They barely even saw each other anymore, apart from concerts and other band activities. Louis was listening to the song now, and the words were making a lot of sense.

 

_“I hold on, its gettin harder to breath._

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me._

_I never noticed how bright they would be-e-e.”_

Louis knew what Harry was saying. The paparazzi, the falseness. His throat started to choke up with tears he was scared of releasing.

 

_“I saw in the corner there is a photograph._

_No doubt in my mind its a picture of you.”_

Louis had a feeling that Harry meant his picture.

 

_“It lies there alone in it's bed of broken glass,_

_This bed was never made for two-oo-oo.”_

A stray tear fell down Louis’ face, and he quickly wiped it away.

 

_“I’ll keep my eyes, wide, open._

_I’ll keep my arms, wide, open.”_

The tears were falling faster now, and Louis couldn’t exactly keep it in, or wipe them away fast enough. Looking down at the bottom of the screen he realized he wasn’t even halfway through the song, but he knew he had to listen to the whole song.

 

“ _Don’t let me,_

_Don’t let me,_

_Don’t let me go,_

_Cuz I’m tired of feelin alone._

_Don’t let me,_

_Don’t let me go,_

_Cuz I’m tired of feelin alone.”_

He felt alone. Why hasn’t Louis realized? Was it his fault? Was he was really not paying that much attention?!

 

_“I promised one day that I’d bring you back a star.”_

Harry had said that to him on X Factor. Harry got a tattoo to commemorate that comment. Louis was full blown crying now, sobbing.

 

_“I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand._

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar._

_Just trying to make you understand.”_

Was Louis really that far away? Was he spending that much time away?

 

Then the chorus was playing again and Louis just felt terrible, he was crying terribly hard, his heart hurt terribly so, and all that reeked his mind was Harry Harry Harry and how he must be feeling. As the song slowed for the bridge, Louis knew all the words, and sang along through salty tears. When the last line came around, he was surprised to have gotten the words wrong.

 

_“Cuz I’m tired of sleeping alone.”_

 

Louis burst into another round of sobs and shut the computer. He pushed his face into his hands and cried loudly. He knew he had to do something about this. He couldn’t lose Harry. He couldn’t let Harry even think that he was losing him. He went to the door of his hotel room and peeked his head out. There was security in front of their rooms, of course. Louis stepped out gingerly and all heads turned towards him.

 

“I need to see Harry.” He said. His voice was broken, raspy from the sobbing.

 

“You know you’re not supposed to.” Some big burly guy that Louis hadn’t bothered to learn the name of said.

 

“I need to see Harry.” He repeated, not making eye contact with anybody. He just needed to see Harry. That’s all he was thinking of.

 

“Louis we can’t-”

 

“I need to see Harry.” He moved forward in a daze, towards Harry’s door.

 

“He’s sleeping. You don’t want to wake him up, do you?”

 

“He’s sleeping alone.” Louis pushed through again, and almost got to the doorknob when someone pulled him back.

 

“Let me see him!” Louis screamed.

 

“We can’t do that. You know why, Louis.”

 

“Why?! Because management is trying to split us apart?! Because it’s so wrong for us to be ourselves?! No one can even see us right now but we’re still not allowed to see each other, or interact, because they can’t risk anything! Do you understand how much that hurts?! Do you understand that Harry is hurting more than I realised!? I need to see him! I need to hold him! I love him, god dammit!” Louis screamed at the men, losing it, losing his mind. He backed away from them, and was pressed up against the wall, looking down, not making eye contact.

 

“I love him, I just, I love him so much...” Louis slid down the wall and started crying again. The security guards hadn’t been with the band long, but they knew well enough that Louis was never like this. They knew well enough that this young kid was in love and if he didn’t see his love there would be more issues than if he did.

 

“Go ahead.” One of them said. “Don’t be too loud.” Louis ran to the door and burst through it. He then shut it behind him slowly, not wanting to wake Harry just yet. He tiptoed through the room, until he found Harry’s room and Harry’s sleeping body. Louis just stared for a moment, because Harry looked so peaceful and amazing. Then Louis climbed into the bed, right up by his face. He was surprised to find the eyes open and staring down at him.

 

“Hey, Boo.” He whispered sleepily.

 

“Hey Haz.” Louis said gently. “Why are you awake?”

 

“Something happened outside. I have a feeling that you had something to do with that, yea?” Harry smiled.

 

“Maybe a little.” Louis smirked.

 

“Why are you here anyway?” Harry asked, then finally pulled Louis closer by his waist so they were pressed as close together as possible.

 

“I heard your song.” He whispered. Harry knew it he would at some point, and was worried, hoping his opinion would be good.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“I loved it. It was absolutely amazing.” Louis said, his breath hitting Harry's lips; they were so close. Louis smiled at harry and brushed a piece of hair out of his face. “Was-was it about us? About me?” Louis asked hesitantly.

 

“I-um, yes.” Harry answered.

 

“But you got me my star, remember?” Louis said, poking the inside of Harry’s arm where he knew the tattoo was.

 

“Yeah, the lyrics just fit.”

 

“And we bought a double bed last year.” Louis reminded him.

 

“Mmmhmmm.”

 

“And-and you know I’ll never let you go, right?” Louis asked, his voice choking up.

 

“Yes.” Harry wasn’t making eye contact in the moonlit room.

 

“I don’t believe you.” Louis said.

 

“I’ve been having a hard time believing it recently.” Harry said quietly. Louis exhaled and kept his cool.

 

“Well it’s the truth. I know we don’t do much together anymore, because of management, but if we let that get to us, and split us up, it’s just giving them what they wanted.” Louis explained. “But I’ll always love you. Always.” Louis looked up again but Harry’s eyes were still averting his gaze. “Look at me Harry.” Harry moved his eyes above Louis’ head. Louis put two fingers under Harry’s chin and made him look at him. “I love you.” He said, staring directly into his eyes. “Do you believe me?” Harry nodded slowly. Louis kissed him gently, and Harry kissed back tenderly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Harry whispered once they settled in and were going to fall asleep.

 

“For what?”

 

“Stressing you out.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were hurting so much.” Louis said, his voice full of guilt.

 

“It’s okay.” Harry said. Louis curled into his side, his head rested on his chest and his arms splayed across him and the bed. Harry wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep quickly. Louis kissed his chest once he thought he was asleep.

 

“I’ll never let you sleep alone again.” He whispered.

 

But Harry heard him loud and clear.

 


End file.
